Earth-299999
Earth-299999, known as the Marvel Video Game Shared Universe, is the main universe for the Marvel Video Games created by 'Arkham Studios ', where the company is created by Zman700. History Earth-299999 is the main universe for the Marvel Video Game Shared Universe based upon the Earth-616 universe, which is the main Marvel Comics Universe. This universe is created by Zman700. Timeline After the Big Bang * The nine realms are formed: Asgard, Midgard (Earth), Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Alfheim and Niflheim. * Earth is fully formed and life develops. Prehistoric Era * The Savage Land is founded by the Beyonders. They eventually leave the Land. * The X-Parasite infects some humans, transforming them to the first ever mutants (Homo Superior). * A Species of Extraterrestrials known as the Kree arrives on Earth and creates the Inhumans (Inhomo Supremis), but they eventually leave Earth, leaving the Inhumans on Earth. First Human Civilisation * En Sabah Nur is born in Ancient Egypt ** He discovers his mutant abilities and people starts to worship him as a God. ** He is then abandoned by his worshipers and is entrapped inside a pyramid for thousands of years. Before the Modern Day World War II * Erik Lehnsherr discovers his powers and escapes his concentration camp. * Johann Schmidt steals the Super-Soldier serum and injects it into himself, but the serum rejects his body and his physical state degrades over time, turning him into the Red Skull. * Abraham Erskine recreates the Super-Soldier serum with Howard Stark and sells it to the U.S. Army so that they can win the war. * Johann Schmidt discovers the Tesseract and begins to make weapons with Tesseract technology. * Steve Rogers is chosen by Erskine for the Super-Soldier project and the Serum bonds with Rogers' DNA, transforming him into Captain America. Rogers, as Captain America, fights Hydra and destroys any Hydra base having to use the Tesseract technology. * Bucky Barnes falls off a train in the Alps during a mission and is seemingly killed in action, but Dr. Arnim Zola discovers Bucky and transforms him into the Winter Soldier. * Steve Rogers confronts Johann Schmidt on a Hydra Blimp and recovers the Tesseract. Johann is presumed dead after the Tesseract disintegrates Schmidt. The Blimp crashes into the icy water, where Steve is frozen for seventy years. After World War II * S.H.I.E.L.D. is founded by Peggy Carter, Howard Stark and Nick Fury Sr., with Dum Dum Dugan serving as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Lord Robert Plunder discovers the Savage Land during an expedition. * The X-Men is formed to stop the Hellfire Club, where they planned on destroying the human race. * James Howlett is chosen for the Weapon X Tests and during the process, loses his memories. * En Sabah Nur is awakened from his sleep and sets out to discover the New Age he is in. Modern Age * High School Student Peter Parker is bitten by a Radioactive Spider while visiting Horizon Labs. * Billionaire Tony Stark is attacked by a terrorist organization and is imprisoned for three months with Ho Yinsen. Tony then develops the first ever Iron Man Armor so they can escape, but Yinsen is killed and Stark escapes himself. He later reveals to the world that he is the Iron Man. * Scientist Bruce Banner is affected by Gamma Rays and transforms into The Incredible Hulk. * Four researchers named Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm are exposed to Cosmic Rays during an astronomical expedition, where they receive Cosmic Powers. They later become the Fantastic Four. * The Hulk battles Emil Blonsky, who becomes the Abomination in New York, causing destruction. Abomination is later imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. as the Army couldn't handle threats like Blonsky or Banner. * Loki learns the truth about his real father and hatches a plan that would send Thor to Midgard. Odin banishes Thor to Midgard so that Loki can become the next in line for the throne. * Scientist Hank Pym discovers Pym Particles and becomes the Ant-Man. * Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three returns to Asgard to confront Loki and destroys the Bifrost, but Loki falls to space and ends up getting recruited by Thanos to rule the Chitauri. * Captain America gets waken up from his seventy-year hiatus and is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury and Tony Stark, together, found the Avengers in order to stop Loki and his army from invading Earth. * The Defenders are founded by Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Jessica Jones. * The X-Men are reformed by Charles Xavier after learning that Erik plans to destroy Human Kind. * The Guardians of the Galaxy are found by Yondu and Mantis and they bring together low profile criminals Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Racoon and Groot. * The Young Avengers are founded by Nathaniel Richards. * The Inhumans arrives on Earth. * Doctor Stephen Strange gets into a car crash and loses his focus on his hands. He is recruited by the Ancient One to stop the Dimensional Warlord Dormammu. * Thanos unsuccessfully invades Earth, being stopped by The Avengers, Inhumans, Defenders and X-Men. Events of Spider-Man: Fugitive * TBA Residents Heroes Avengers * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Thor * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * T'Challa/Black Panther * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * The Vision * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * James Rhodes/War Machine * Hank Pym/Ant-Man * Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Sam Wilson/The Falcon * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman Fantastic Four * Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Ben Grimm/The Thing * Johnny Storm/Human Torch X-Men * Scott Summers/Cyclops * Charles Xavier/Professor X * James Howlett/Wolverine * Jean Grey * Ororo Munroe/Storm * Hank McCoy/Beast * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler * Bobby Drake/Iceman * Anna Marie/Rogue * Peter Rasputin/Colossus * Emma Frost * X-23 * Remy LaBeau/Gambit * Cable * Warren Worthington/Angel S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Agent 13 * Dum-Dum Dugan * Peggy Carter (Former Leader, Deceased) * Howard Stark (Former Co-Leader, Deceased) * Nick Fury Sr. (Founder, Deceased) Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Rocket Racoon * Groot * Yondu * Mantis Young Avengers * Nathaniel Richards/Iron Lad * Teddy Altman/Hulkling * Eli Bradley/Patriot * Billy Kaplan/Wiccan * Kate Bishop/Hawkeye * Tommy Shepherd/Speed * Jonas/Vision * Cassandra Lang/Stature Inhumans * Black Bolt * Medusa * Crystal * Gorgon * Karnak * Lockjaw Marvel Knights (Independent Heroes/Anti-Heroes) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Eric Brooks/Blade * James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier * Elektra Natchios/Elektra * Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man * Silver Surfer * Sam Alexander/Nova * Eddie Brock/Venom * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider The Defenders * Matt Murdock/Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Daniel Rand/Iron Fist * Frank Castle/The Punisher * Marc Spector/Moon Knight Villains Dark Avengers * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot * Daken * Robert Reynolds/Sentry * Bullseye * Karla Sofen/Moonstone * Ragnarok The Sinister Six * Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Max Dillon/Electro * Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin Brotherhood of Mutants * Erik Lensherr/Magneto * Raven Darkholme/Mystique * Sabretooth * Juggernaut * Pyro * Multiple Man * Toad HYDRA * Red Skull * Baron von Strucker * Abomination * Samuel Sterns/The Leader * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket * Arnim Zola Independent * Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom * Taskmaster * Galactus * Thanos * Ultron * Loki * The Mandarin * Apocalypse * Mephisto * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Dormammu * Mister Sinister * Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo * Cletus Kassidy/Carnage * Ronan the Accuser * Blackheart * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (Deceased) * Aldrich Killian * Ivan Vanko/Whiplash Neutral * Curt Conners/The Lizard * Enchantress * Baron Zemo * Melissa Gold/Songbird * Mary Jane Watson * Edwin Jarvis * Gwen Stacy (Deceased) * Ben Urich * Harry Osborn * Karen Page * Foggy Nelson * Pepper Potts * Christine Palmer * Liz Allan * May Parker * Ben Parker (Deceased) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * The Ancient One * Wong Category:Earth-299999 Category:Existing Realities Category:Realities Category:Active Realities Category:Modern-Age Realities Category:Unfinished